


Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

by Kinoink



Series: Tales from Ishgard and Beyond [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.4: Prelude in Violet Spoilers, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: Sitting on her hands waiting for the time for the Prisoner exchange between the Empire and Doma was not a fun thing to do, but Gi'ntana is about to receive something unexpected from a close friend.





	Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Contains major spoilers and mentions of 4.0 and beyond! Read at your own risk!

It was painful, just sitting here and waiting, practically twiddling thumbs until all the preparations for the exchange would be complete. Asahi had left a bad taste with the Black Mage, she had seen madness in one’s eyes more than once, in Ilberd, in a holy priest of a man, it wasn’t uncommon when someone was thrown off the edge when their passions and desires were all consuming. Frustrating when Lord Hien truly believed the Garlean, or at least for the most part...cautiously optimistic he was. It wasn’t uncommon for some to come to hate her as the Warrior of Light, the enemy who takes some of those corrupted desires away. Needless to say Gi’ntana was used to it by this point, thoroughly desensitized, but it never stopped putting that bitter taste against her tongue. Looking up she stared to the boughs of a cherry blossom tree (Yugiri had been polite enough to inform her), a breeze scattered the petals out across the night sky, pink and almost white against the black. A sense of calm came to her and her hands would absently hold a little tighter to the minion that rest in her lap, keeping her company, a miniature version of Alphinaud who appeared to be in the process of wearing no longer the black attire she had got him with but something blue instead.

However, she would be snapped back to reality when she heard a soft noise come from the minion, it seemed she had stared into space and absently poked the mini automaton with the needle. “Sorry.” she told it with a sheepish smile and moved the hand that held the needle away and looked to her other, with the full moonlight it made it easy to see, as well as the warm glow that radiated from the Ruby Bazaar's lanterns what she was working on, a piece for the hood that had what was a knight’s visor against the black fabric. As she was out of the revelry she would silently start getting back to work on sewing the pieces together, Tataru had an eye for sewing and textiles, while not the same kind as had she had created for Alphinaud’s clothes while they were in Ishgard it served the same purposes and she had shown Gi’ntana the same kind of skills whenever they had time off. A decent hobby in order to take her mind off the raging storm that was waging war inside her head swimming with questions, exclamations, and other problems.

It did still bother her about how Asahi spoke as if Lord Zenos still lived. For now she considered it the ravings of a madman.

Meanwhile, in the marketplace, the lantern light glowed and stores were surprisingly open at a decent hour, Alphinaud sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tataru had given him a scolding he could feel from the Hells and back when everyone had gone to do some work in order to pass away the time. It had been an impulse, a mortal mistake jumping onto getting the katana back without realizing once about the price, or apparently the thought of haggling. Gi’ntana bless her soul had been the first to offer to pay, but he had been the one to do so...with the Scion’s coffers...which he didn’t realize was that low at the time. Gods, his ears still felt like they were burning from the combination of embarrassment and the fact the Lalafell had told him off. Yet, still, here he was silently walking the roads as Domans were looking at the stalls that were open at this odd hour. Then he paused for a moment when he saw some of the kimono-clad women had turned to walk down the streets, giggling and chatting to themselves leaving a view of a merchant’s display of jewelry had been hidden by their backs before.

For a moment he felt as if he were under some kind of strict watch, glancing about warily, as if one of his comrades was going to come around the corner. It seemed though that it was clear and only to have a look wasn’t such a far-fetched idea. With that thought easing his mind he would walk his way over to the stall, peering to the displays and offering a nod when he was greeted warmly.

There were gems of many, shining in the lantern light like a rainbow after a thunderstorm with their colors, their cuts of varying makes, and some accompanied by a complementary metal like silver or gold. Some were faceted into rings, bracelets, had the craftsmanship to add more than one to make a formation almost like a flower. Honestly, the variety had surprised the young Elezen! The art of Goldsmithing truly was something to marvel.

“Are you looking for a gift for someone?” The older woman at the stand asked curiously to grasp his attention from staring (or at least get away with just browsing). It was a question that had caught him off guard because if he would be honest with himself, he wasn’t sure what had compelled him to come here when he could have simply walked to keep his head on straight for the upcoming prisoner exchange.

“I…ahem…” he paused to cleared his throat, “I’m honestly not sure.”

“Oh? I’m certain someone as handsome as yourself must have a lady in your life. Perhaps someone you hold dear?” A keen smile crossed the shopkeeper’s lips that she almost could have appeared cat-like.

The question was indeed one that sent Alphinaud aback, never in his wildest imaginings would he have been asked that sort of question. Heat pooled up to his fair cheeks, it practically went up to make his ears look even more crimson from earlier! “...I...I...um…” he stammered! Gods forbid he stammered with no explanation or question on his tongue! Certainly, when he had been a few summers younger as a freshling at the Studium he had tried to attract masses unto his ideals of saving this Star. He...even tried to impress a few girls back then with his sketches, but now he was older, more mature, and fully capable of doing things (mostly) on his own. Right now, the Coeurl had his tongue.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, snapping him not only out of his unsure mind, but his body snapped to attention for a brief moment. Had he always been this jumpy? Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that he was staring into his mirror, his identical twin sister Alisaie with the only exceptions being their attire created by the receptionist, the ribbons that kept their braids together, and before even reaching the shores of Kugane, their choice in weapons they carry. He had kept to his roots of his Grimoires while Alisaie had taken to the rapier. It did feel like a relief that they could be told apart much easier now compared to how their mother chose to clothe them.

“Did I startle you that much?” Alisaie asked calmly bringing her hand back down to lightly set against her hip. A small playful smile crossed her lips, her blue eyes scrutinizing her brother’s features for a moment. Oh, she loved seeing how red his cheeks had gotten. It was a rare sight for her to witness and not be the cause of it.

“O-Of course not!” he snapped slightly and sighed softly taking in a deep breath to regain his composure. Finally he felt as if he had an answer to the shop keeper’s question now that the maelstrom of his thoughts had been put into order. “I’m searching for something for a friend.” he explained with a calm wave of his hand, “She...has done much for us and our comrades, it seems only fitting that we finally give her some form of repayment. Isn’t that right, dear sister?” Alphinaud asked looking to Alisaie who rose an eyebrow at him as she stood by his side, but that look in his eyes were certainly telling her to play along.

“Certainly.” she replied and her hands lightly rest behind her back as she would examine the wares. “Considering she’s usually always so battle ready, it would be nice if we get her something that she can wear just on a regular.” Alisaie knew she wasn’t the kind of girl who could act, she was much more to the point than her twin, who could spin a yarn and wrap people around his finger if he were lucky. Though, there was one thing she knew that Alphinaud had not come across yet in his thoughts, and it was the choker that the Warrior of Light bore. It was from Ishgard, a forever remembrance to the city and a friend.

Alphinaud sighed softly as he looked down, going back to being deep in thought while his sister would examine the jewelry before them with a curious gaze. Gi’ntana wasn’t one to always express what she wanted, preferring to be practical and unselfish, putting herself before others at a constant. However, he would think to her physical traits, she was fair in complexion (much more than a usual Seeker of the Sun was), hair white as snow with the exception of the lapis colored ends on her bangs and tips at the back of her hair, but even more striking was her eyes; one ruby, one sapphire, an interesting case indeed. Trying to find a compliment to who she was without drowning or even standing out, was as a challenge in itself. He just wondered if a trinket was the right way to go about it?

Alisaie reached over and lightly tapped her brother’s arm with a hand for she gestured to a purple colored gemstone sitting next to lighter tones it had a rich coloration and was created with the smooth rounded surface like he had seen for moonstones and opals at one time or another. “How about this one?” she suggested reaching over to pick it up and place it to her palm and held it up to the amber glow. The twins could almost see right through it, so clear it was despite the coloring, there were almost no impurities in it! 

However, to Alphinaud, his first initial reaction was to say yes, but something gave him pause; it was too perfect. Gi’ntana had shown herself to be more than someone they could take at face value as perfect, he had seen her crack under pressure, confide in him, shed tears, get angry, be furious! Not just smile and say yes. While that front of hers was good for the public, he had seen what had been true. Alisaie may have had time to spend with the Warrior of Light much more often here in Doma than himself, but he felt as if he knew the Miqo’te more and that’s what his heart had believed. “It’s...nice...but I think we can do just a little bit better.” he told his sister with a small smile, looking back to the array. He could feel his sister’s gaze on him, feel that same questioning look they shared. That was when it caught his eye, a shade of deep purple that looked like a mix of both red and blue in a subsequent harmony, it was of the same make as the one Alisaie had shown with the smooth rounded surface and oval shape. Picking it up he blinked in surprise as what the light was showing were thin black lines swirling along the purple’s interior, whether it was a natural impurity or by design, something about it was ringing to not just him but his sister as well.

“While none of us are completely experienced in the art of fashion choices, I dare say that you have made a great choice Alphinaud.” Alisaie put in with a nod of her head, “But it’s not faceted to anything.” She would add and glanced at the keeper and put on a kind smile, “By chance is there a way you can make it wearable for our friend on the go?”

“I could.” The elder woman returned with a smile, a small glint in her eye, “However, are you certain you want something like that? I could interest you in the previous one you had in your hand for a little bit cheaper.” Alisaie looked at her then she met her brother’s gaze before they would nod in understanding. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow as Alphinaud would hold the one they had chosen out to her flat on his palm, a charming smile gracing his delicate features.

“We agree that this one best suits our needs.” he told her in a calm and level way that made the shopkeeper’s cheeks burn brightly and she cleared her throat. Alisaie in the meanwhile would check the price tag that had been settled under the bottom of it.

“It will cost a little extra but I can manage it before you know it. Would you like a chain for it or…?”

“Leather cording. It’ll last longer and easier to replace if it breaks than silver or gold.” Plus it was a cheaper alternative as Alisaie put down the tag and crossed her arms looking at Alphinaud, a little bit curious to know where he would get the money for it. Though when the keeper went to add the alterations, Alphinaud glanced at the piece of parchment with a handwritten price on it and sighed softly to himself, reaching to his waist to remove a small coin pouch and was apparently taking inventory. At least he was trying to learn and this was at least the best kind of first step, even going as far as paying for this gift out of his own pocket, that was what Alisaie believed as she would pull out her own and counted out some of the gil before holding out the coins to her twin.

The confused gaze that followed was priceless and she would carry it forever when she watched him turn to face her, it was a shocked expression she’d only seen on his face whenever he was teased about something unpleasant from his past. “Alisaie?” he inquired coming off as a bit unsure as to how to take what his sister was implying.

“Go ahead Alphinaud.” She told him and before he could refuse her, she would place the coins into his palm, “It’s for a gift for someone we care about, we will just keep this between us. Since it is from our personal funds, Tataru will have nothing to hold over your head as much as she has over you already.” Besides, she wanted to have a talk with him in private before they would part ways for the night, knowing he probably had somewhere he wished he could be right now.

It didn’t take too terribly long for the pendant to be faceted with a loop and braided leather cord that could be easily slipped over one’s head and the stone had been polished a little more to a much finer brilliance than it had been shown in its resting place and their fingerprints placed on it. For safe keeping the necklace was placed in a tiny wooden box in a small cushion so it wouldn’t become blemished and handed over to the Arcanist with a smile and took the payment before the twins would walk their way down the path of the market in silence for a little while. Alphinaud was glancing at the box, gripping it lightly in his hand, suddenly it was like his heart was picking up a pace against his ribs, questions swimming to the forefront of his mind, his breath even had become a bit shorter. What was this? Nerves? He’d only truly lost his wits a handful of times, but he had known what caused them. This...this was something he wasn’t sure about. Was this something he should be doing? Hells, would this be even a gesture she would appreciate?

Suddenly, Alisaie would take him by the arm and yank him out of the way of some passing drunkards who were staggering by and laughing with sake bottles held high. “You’re worse than she is when you stare off like that.” His sister would sigh softly and release his arm before crossing her own together lightly against her chest. “Something is on your mind and don’t deny it, because you and I are the same...and while I cannot read your thoughts all the time, I do know when something is on yours.” It still felt a little queer how close they had started to become since she was found injured and nearly dying from poison, but times have changed for the better since it was nice to have a common ground with someone closest to her by blood. “I’m here to listen while we have the time.”

“I…” Alphinaud looked to Alisaie, his sister’s eyes were softened from their usual hardened nature and slowly it would put him at ease. “...I don’t know what I was thinking...honestly. Something like this...I should have thought it through a little bit more.” He told her glancing at the box in his hand, thumb slowly rubbing against the smooth surface, no longer gripping it like a vice he had earlier. While the questions had stopped their swimming if only for the moment, his heart was still skipping a little bit faster against his chest. “I’ve...never felt nervous about talking to her, but a physical gift is...something out of character for even someone like me. And she? She can easily talk to anyone, gift them something without so much as batting an eye and all the people around her find it normal.” He sighed softly and glanced at his sister, who was smirking a little bit, and her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Oh Alphinaud…” she spoke once her chuckles had subsided, “Tell me, what is it that you find the most...I should say, appealing about her?” This was a question she had posed several times at the Studium when they were younger. She always found her brother odd in his ways as he tried to impress women, but there was little reasoning behind it then. A typical “I do not know” or something padded that would simply brush the question aside in order to avoid it.

Alphinaud sighed, this time closing his eyes as he thought, the question posed to him allowing the memories to come back to him. The time he and the Warrior of Light had spent together, even when they were at odds, they were at least in an understanding, he could hear her voice echoing words of sentiment in his mind when he felt lost after the bloody feast and even physically wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he slumped in that chair by the fire with his head in his hands, to Ishgard where their colors truly shone bright from battle, to learning about dragons, camped under the stars with books by firelight, to cracking under the emotional toil and hardships from their past and finding themselves comfort in arms with a grip so tight as sadness turned to relief. They lost, grieved, and accomplished the defeat of Nidhogg together, tossing those damnable eyes into the abyss. He felt an odd stab of envy as she had left to go have dinner with Ser Aymeric, a bright smile on her face as she left before Alisaie was found. His thoughts would run deeper still, feeling for the underlying meaning of what he found appealing about her, “Because…” he started and opened his eyes a little, despite the title, and the admiration that followed for being who she was, it never once gone to her head, “...She’s just...herself. She’s not a mere mammet for everyone to take over and command, she uses logic to solve her problems and isn’t afraid to show her emotions. Not to mention, she’s got this...candor, it feels so warm and welcoming. Honestly, I would worry over her constantly whenever I felt in the back of my mind that she was off somewhere dangerous again…that it would take Estinien’s bluntness just to calm me down...” He smiled a little and gave a small laugh and glanced at Alisaie who appeared to not be shocked, but a little bit more amused.

Reaching out, Alisaie would touch his shoulder and give a small grip on it. Gi’ntana and herself had spent time here in Doma together more than with her brother. She had seen the looks the two would often share before they would part ways and supporting him up even when he took the wild attempt to the water. Oh, the Miqo’te turned red whenever she brought up the questions about her brother...and it didn’t take a scholar to realize that the two had a deep connection that they had nursed during their time together. “Dear Brother, I do believe that you are in love with her. Honestly, I approve in your taste, it’s gotten a lot better than some of those women at the Studium, who I’m sure were simply more interested in the Leveilleur name.” 

That caused his heart to nearly stop and almost shoot straight into his throat, “L-Love?! Alisaie, you cannot be serious!” He managed out, staring at her wide-eyed and put off by the mere notion of what she was suggesting. “Gi’ntana is the Warrior of Light, savior of Eorzea, a slayer of primals! She could…” he paused and bit down on his lower lip, that nervousness pooling to his gut, “She could have so much more than a mere someone like myself.”

“You do not know that, nor can you take to that conclusion. I may not carry the same emotions you do, but I care about her deep down in my heart. You do too.” She turned him so they were facing each other, reflections staring to one another. “We’re in a constant struggle of war Alphinaud and one day it could end up being either hers, ours, mine, or even your last. To leave things only half finished and living with regret is something I know you do not want. The best advice I can give is do not tarry on it too long. Even if she does end up pushing away your advance (highly doubtful though), it’ll at least make you feel at ease that you’ve at least taken the initiative in order to get it off your chest and better to keep her as a friend.” Her hands lightly gripped his upper arms, squeezing gently. “This is odd that I’m the one giving you the advice when this is best suited for Urianger, but I am your sister. You do not have to heed my words, you are free to make your own way, just...give it some thought. Alright?” She pleaded to him, and she let out a relieved sigh, releasing her grip on his arms as he would nod in understanding. Good...this was good...and she trusted no one else with her twin than the black mage herself.

They walked and spoke for only a little while longer, Alphinaud had been sufficiently calmed down as they exited the market, where lights were fewer and lamps glowed to light their path in intervals. Before he would know it they parted ways as he glanced up at one of the benches that overlooked the market and morphos began to flutter in his stomach anew as he gazed to Gi’ntana bathed in the moonlight more but the glow of lamps from below putting part of her face in the amber glow, just seated with that godsforsaken mammet of himself at least from what he could see as he placed the small box in a pocket of his coat as he walked over. While he had expressed the utter distaste when he discovered she had bought one of those little creatures, she hadn’t the heart to part with it, so he just stopped trying to convince her that it was part of his past he wished was gathering dust. What got worse is that it seemed to start gain some type of autonomy, but he had given it up as a bad job and no longer bothered with it, even if the sight of the miniature version of himself caused his skin to crawl. A slow inhale of breath and letting it out he would walk his way up to her trying to keep his thoughts calm, not at all surprised when her ear would twitch and head would lift to gaze to him. Her ruby and sapphire eyes would soften so sweetly at the sight of him and she raised a hand to wave in his direction.

“I was worried Tataru would keep you up all night.” She spoke as he moved over to sit down without asking or an invitation. Pausing for a moment she knotted some thread on a needle before using her teeth to cut it away and there was a soft and sleepy sounding trill coming from the miniature version of himself dressed in his own current set of clothing he was wearing sans the white tie. Picking up the mammet she would set him down at her other side and pet the soft hair before facing the real one. “How are you?” Gi’ntana asked curiously now that her business was currently settled.

“I’m fine. Honestly, Tataru’s anger was justified, but you would never think someone as sweet as her would be so sinister. She let me go after she believed I had been lectured enough.” Alphinaud chuckled softly to himself, palms resting lightly on the bright red wood of the bench under them, fingers curling a little at the edge, he could feel his hands start to quiver a little as he willed them to not. “Are you well? I know that what you have said about Asahi and Zenos has probably set you in an odd sense of motion.” His eyes studied how her shoulders stiffened a little bit, a sign that he had hit a sensitive topic, but watched as they slumped a little. She would let out a soft sigh as she rest her face in her hands, rubbing a little bit as if trying to rid of the feeling.

“I’m frustrated. I knew I hated the kid the moment he hit the shore. I have this aching suspicion that he cannot be trusted, but I don’t want to hurt Lord Hien’s possible chance at a truce not while there are prisoners on the line.” The Miqo’te sighed quietly steepling her fingers lightly against her lips as she closed her eyes, only opening them halfway again to stare off in the distance. “But what bothers me the most is that he spoke as if Lord Zenos was alive. As if he were the one relaying the orders. He couldn’t have been, we saw him take his own life with a katana to his throat.” Her fingers entwined together, grip becoming a little bit tighter. “That life was mine to end. Mine to help create the liberation of Ala Mhigo. Instead he took the coward’s way out...if I wished it to have been my way I would have kicked him off the top of that garden.”

He understood, he had been there and witnessed as the blade cut through the flesh and the body collapse. Their campaign for liberation had begun and ended in crimson, but there was naught justice to be given. As Lyse put it, it was just the death of a rabid animal. Though the thought of the Miqo’te kicking a fully armored man off the edge of the garden did give him some amusement, but he returned to being serious. “I understand. It feels as if the job was unfinished, while I may not understand what it is like to have someone fall by your hand, I do understand what it means to have confirmation.” Alphinaud glanced to her from the corner of his eye and then offered a small smile, “However, now is the best time to relax. While you can still carry the worries of tomorrow on your shoulders, letting them push you down will not help matters. And come what may you will be prepared for them like always.” Reaching out he would lightly place his hand on her entwined ones being met with no resistance as he would guide them to settle more at ease in her lap. Upon realization though, he jumped to his own defenses, cheeks burning red. “I...I apologize...that was a bit...sudden.” he muttered, looking away.

Gi’ntana was bewildered, but a soft snort came from her and she began to laugh quietly at first then it just started to escalate a little. Her black mage side showed a little as the laughter turned for a moment a bit hair-raising. “Oh Alphinaud…” she gasped reaching up to rub the corners of her eyes a bit as tears started to show up, “You know, I don’t think I have ever witnessed you become so jumpy over a mere gesture of trying to put me at ease or even apologized for your actions.” Reaching down she removed one of her gloves and reached out to place her hand against his forehead, brushing some of his bangs up. “Are you certain you’re well?”

That gesture made his cheeks burn aflame more, his face was almost entirely flushed that he could have come off as feverish. His heart once more begun to pick up that earlier rhythm that had occurred earlier when he was swimming with the questions and the morphos in his stomach had kicked up a stronger fuss than earlier. Words were lost as he stared into her face that was growing concerned, the same eyes that look at him so softly and comforting when he felt himself nearly consumed by darkness. He could do this...he had to...he had to at least try. Slowly he would reach up and take her hand removing it from his skin, the warmth felt as if it remained even as he pulled away, but he didn’t relinquish his grip. “Gi’ntana, my friend…” he breathed out once he managed to find his words once more, “...There is...something I have to tell you. I fear if I do not...one day I will regret it if the worst would indeed come to pass in the future.” His hand had begun to shake again and he shut his eyes tightly to try and compose himself. This can’t be that difficult! It was though, Alisaie was right, for this wasn’t just some girl he had wanted to impress at a young age, this was a young woman who he had traveled with, laughed with, spent hours in comfortable silence while he sketched as she read a book, the one who got the most blood on her hands for the most just causes. This was his friend through thick and thin, the truest one he never believed he could have. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and finally met her gaze again, “...We have been by each other’s side through weather of all kinds, through the dangers of beasts, but I think what I’ve always taken away from our experiences is how much you have changed me. You awoke a purpose I thought I lost...and before I knew it, I began to relive the joy, anger, sadness, something I thought I lost before because of my own ambitions.” he breathed and slowly he would slide his fingers between hers. “...What I say may come off as a mere boy’s foolishness, and every day I know we run the risks of never returning hale and whole…” Alphinaud felt his throat constrict again and he had to swallow past it to continue, “B-But, if it be your desire...or not, I do not want to miss this opportunity...to...to...um…” His brow furrowed as he was beginning to lose his trail, absently his fingers tightened against her hand as if afraid for a moment she would let go, disappear, and that this was simply his imagination. “...I...wish to confess...that I have found myself smitten-no- I find myself in love with you! Not as the Warrior of Light, but as Gi’ntana Khilo, the black mage that I have grown to know!!”

It hung in the air, bringing silence to fall between them, but it wasn’t an awkward feeling though it wasn’t a comforting one. It was...confused and unsure. Gi’ntana would glance down at their entwined fingers, feeling the soft leather of his glove between hers, gripping and trembling. He was afraid and despite the courage it took to speak out, he still shook like a leaf in the wind. However, the Miqo’te could feel her heart thump against her chest a bit, cheeks starting to turn the shade of a rose as she thought back to the letter she would look back on from time to time, an Elezen Knight’s final words of confession, the plea that she do not close herself off out of fear of losing that person. To embrace what would come together no matter the danger, even if one life would end and the other to live, or to suffer together. Reaching up absently her remaining gloved hand would trace lightly against the symbol of Ishgard, a place she had called a true second home, but she was thinking of him and his last words and then looked to Alphinaud. While it had been the truth that they did not see eye to eye while not despised, they only had a simple understanding, only to be turned on its head from the future events. Then she thought of the questions Alisaie would bring up that made her go crimson and try to vehemently answer, only to make the young girl laugh quietly...as if she knew the truth.

“Please...say something…” his voice so small, but it broke her out of her daze. Lord Haurchefant was right. If she denied this going forward, if something were to happen and words left unspoken it would be an eternity of watching over and regretting. Slowly she reached her arm forward, wrapping it around his shoulders, pulling them together and she closed her eyes tightly, fingers gripping to the shoulder of his coat, nose pressed to his hair.

“Alphinaud, long have I held myself back…” she murmured softly, “But...in truth..I cannot deny that I too...have started to find myself wanting you too. You’ve always managed to pull me away from the brink when I’m about to go mad. You’ve been a shining light when I feel about to lose to myself. Though words would always fail me, because...we’re always at a danger, there will never be too long of a peaceful moment. If I were to lose you, I would never...ever forgive myself.”

Alphinaud didn’t move as he would just listen, absorb what she would speak to him, she had a heart that yearned to find what it wanted, but was afraid out of similar fears of loss. Slowly he would pull back, sliding his hands up and cupped her face in his hands, to look into those gemstone eyes with his stormy blue. “Then whatever happens...whether for the better or the worst, we will fight through it together. Until the book closes on our final chapter, I will always, always be by your side...no matter how close or far away.” His thumb would gently stroke against her cheek, even with gloves he remembered how soft her flesh was, “For now, our road still winds on...and a future all the brighter…If we are willing to try this, we’ll see how it works out.” He’d hoped to put her fears to rest and it seemed to work as she pressed herself closer to his palm, eyes half closed. His teeth lightly grazed on his lower lip and an impulse that set his veins on fire, he would find an unexpected strength as he would pull her closer, their noses brushed and suddenly found their lips touching in a chaste manner. For a moment the box in his pocket was forgotten as he felt himself almost drowning in the warmth that tingled through every fiber like an aetherical surge! It felt so right at the moment.

Before they realized, Gi’ntana was leaning her head against his chest, staring down to the hill as the lanterns would slowly begin to dim of Kugane’s streets, leaving only the light from lamps on the pathways and only the light of the full moon. Alphinaud’s hand would be supporting on her arm and lightly stroking, though the hour was bound to be late he didn’t wish for this peaceful moment to end for when morning came they would be back to work as normal. They had talked until subjects no longer came and they had found the comfort in silence, listening as wind blew, scattering the blossoms of the tree around them. Reaching up to lightly brush the pale pink petals from her hair, he suddenly remembered his true intention for the earlier conversation. “Gi’ntana...a moment more of your time?” he asked as she stirred from her day dreaming, sitting up straight and rubbing the side of her neck.

“Mm, sure, what is it?” she asked curiously, tail curling around her waist and giving a gentle flick every so often. Really she had almost dozed off, her position had been so comfortable that she didn’t want to move now that the beats of their hearts had come to a steady pulse once more.

He smiled a little and reached into his pocket to remove the wooden box and held it out to her, “While it was something purchased upon an impulse, it was something we found most fitting to suit you.” He spoke, watching as she pulled it over and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock as she gingerly removed the trinket, staring into it as the light beamed through.

“Alphinaud, you didn’t have to…”

“I know I didn’t and mayhap it was silly after the fiasco with the katana, but you have given so much and asked for none in return. It’s a gift for you, and if you do not believe so...then consider it a promise.”

“A promise?” she parroted as he reached over to gently take the leather cording from her and as her head bowed he would place it around her neck, fitting it comfortably under the choker. That way she would not have to remove the one that reminded her of the other place she held dear.

“This is my promise to you that I will return to you. No matter what happens. If we are to go far beyond our reaches...all you have to do is think of me. Think of our memories together and before you know it...we will be next to each other again.” 

That got a soft laugh from her, “You know that silver tongue of yours will get you everywhere with me.” she teased and brushed her lips to his forehead. “But really, I appreciate it...more than you ever know.” In return he would chuckle quietly and as the moonbeams scattered through the boughs of the tree, they shared a few more quiet moments together before they would have to retire from outside to get some rest as the promise still lingered in the air between them.

However, little would they expect how hollow the promise would end up being. At Yotsuyu’s defeat and death of Asahi, they would part ways the lingering last words in the air before he kissed her hand and departed for Garlemald. Things would only steadily go from bad...to worse...and promises left hung unfulfilled.

_ “I believe in you, Alphinaud.” _

_ “Keep your promise to return to me…” _

_ “Promise me you will not leave me! No matter what!” _

**Author's Note:**

> This one was probably my longest one shot to date, but in the end I'm very proud of it. And I hope everyone's okay with it too!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome, they keep me motivated for writing!
> 
> As an extra note, this and about two or three more stories are going to follow along the canon timeline. Then the rest will be Misc. One-shots with mentions. I hope you had fun on this ride with me!


End file.
